The White Dragon
by Veigue
Summary: Mi Xi, the young mistress of the Xi Kingdom of Han Zhong sets out on an adventure to unite China. Little does she know that she is the key to the peace of China. But with all the chaos, can peace actually be achieved?


Disclaimer : I will only type this down once. I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Only some annoying handmaids and whatnot. So there.

Chapter 1 - Calm Before the Storm

„Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, who was of the Zhou Family. Every day, she played in the gardens, sang songs to the birds and chased around her handmaids. One day, from the neighbourhood kingdom, arrived a dashing young prince, of the Sun Family. He asked for the princess' hand, but the king refused, saying that the prince was not manly enough to take the young maiden away. Angered, the prince declared a war and left in a huff. The young princess cried and plead for her father to just give her away, but the king didn't pay attention to her. Meanwhile, the young lovers seeked each other at nights and they fell in love with each other more. But as the days passed, the day of the war came. The young prince lead a hundred troops against the king's army. During the war, tragedy struck and the young prince fell on the battlefield. The king, feeling responsible for his death, made his servants to take his body away and throw it into the crypt. The princess hearing of her beloved's death, rushed to the crypt. She searched endlessly for his remainings and luckily she found his body. Then she hugged it tightly and wept bitterly…after some years, two servants came down to put more bodies there, when they have found two skeletons embracing each other. Th..."

„This is boring! Who asked for a romantic story anyways!" shouted a little boy, annoyed by the tale.

„But they always make me cry! They are sooo cute!" said a little girl, holding her doll in her arms tightly.

„All stories make you cry." Replied the boy sticking his tounge out at the girl.

The little girl sniffled and hit him with her doll, saying that he was very mean. Then another boy spoke up saying that they want more action-packed stories instead of emotional ones. After it a girl shook him and said that they want scary stories instead. All the children that had gathered around the story teller spoke up, making him sweatdrop.

The story teller raised one of his thin eyebrows as he looked into the distance. From the crowd, a young woman watched them. She seemed different from the other women he had seen in his life. She was of middle height, with big warm eyes and long hair that covered her breasts. She was wearing a white silk robe and had a slim figure. He was literally amazed by her.

„_She is like a fairy from the moon kingdom!_" he thought when his deep thinking was interrupted by a gruff voice.

„You! There you are! Now you cannot escape!" said a man, who apporoached the story teller. The latter only laughed evily and fanned himself.

„How dare you to laugh at me, I am the captain of the imperial guards, Xu Huang!" said obviously the man named Xu Huang.

„Fool, you will never get me! Take this!" with that the story teller threw the first thing that he saw at the strong man, which was a watermelon to be exact. The children ran away screaming while Xu Huang dodged the heavy fruit easily and ran after the man.

„Come back Sima Yi! You won't get away with this! You will get to be a slave for years I swear!" Xu Huang shouted at him as he chased Sima Yi down the streets.

The two have even passed the young lady, that Sima Yi was looking at before. She blinked and watched them getting away.

„_The market is so lively lately..._" thought her and sighed softly.

„Mi Xi!" called out a voice.

The girl turned around and saw a young lad running to her. He had short, messy hair and wore strange clothing. He also carried lots of bags.

„Where were you sister? I have been looking for you all over the place! Come on, help me!" said the man smiling at her.

„Are you crazy, Fu Xi? I am a girl? Remember? Women are not supposed to do such work?" she stuck her tounge at him.

Fu Xi looked around and shrugged. „Well...we have now what we needed, we can go home now."

Mi Xi nodded and followed her brother who had already started to walk.

As they went, Mi Xi looked around. She saw some peasants working hard on the fields and the children playing around. Suddenly she frowned.

„_The people...what will happen to them, if only chaos exists? Nothing good would come out of that...but how can I help them? One person cannot change the world..._" she thought.

„Sister?"

„_But then again..._"

„Mi?"

„_Who knows?_"

„Xi?"

„_I do_...what?"

„Are you listening to me?"

Mi Xi blinked as she looked at her brother who was getting rather annoyed at her.

„I was trying to say, that we are at home silly." He laughed.

Mi Xi blushed a little and opened the door for him. Fu Xi walked throught the main gate of their house and then hurried in to the kitchen to put the bags on the table. Mi Xi slowly followed his brother in and when she entered the kitchen, he was already putting away the foods and the wines that they brought. Her brother noticed that something was bothering her, so he asked about it.

„Isn't it strange of father to send us to buy some supplies?" asked Fu Xi.

His sister only nodded to answer his question, telling him that he guessed her thoughts.

„I have got a feeling that father is planning something. Not even the maids came out to help us. There must be something going on here." Said Fu Xi and looked at the maid who just entered the kitchen. She seemed rather happy. The maid bowed to them and searched for some cups. Both sister and brother blinked as they heard the faint sound of laughter coming from the hallway.

„What is going on?" asked Mi Xi from the handmaid.

„Oh Lady Mi! Lord Xi has a visitor now." Said the maid cheerfully.

„And who would that person be?" asked Fu Xi curiously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

„I do not know his name Lord Fu, but it seems he is a strategist from Lord Dong Zhuo's kingdom. Excuse me my lord." With that she picked up the tray with the cups on, that were filled with good wine and hastily went out of the kitchen.

„What is Dong Zhuo doing in our land!" asked Fu Xi angrily.

„Brother, please calm down. Let us check out what is going on instead." Said the girl and took his brother hand and walked out of the kitchen.

Upon entering the room where their father was, they noticed a man sitting next to their father. He wore a purple robe and had a strange purple hat on his head. Indeed, he was a strategist. Seeing that his children entered the room, Lord Xi stood up and nodded. The strategist also stood up and bowed to them, who was only replying to Mi Xi and Fu Xi's bows.

„This is Lord Li Ru." Said Lord Xi.

„Lord Li Ru, it is an honour to meet you." Said both sister and brother to the strategist who only laughed at their greetings.

„No need for such words. I assume you are Fu Xi." said Li Ru while looking at Fu Xi. The latter nodded and grinned at the strategist.

„I heard that you have once killed 100 soldiers during a battle at Tian Shui. You are quite skilled." the strategist smiled while talking.

„Yes, it was a fierce battle but we won anyway. Nobody can beat us!" laughed Fu Xi, while Li Ru sweatdropped.

„_What a moron...a rock has more intelligence than this brute..._" thought Li Ru and turned to the petite girl that stood next to Fu Xi.

„And this young lady here is Lady Mi Xi, am I right? My lady, you are much more beautiful than a blooming lotus." Said Li Ru while nodding and rubbing his chin.

Mi Xi blushed at his comment and shook her head hastily. She hated when people commented on her looks. Nobody dared to say the truth, that she was pretty much plain.

„That is not true Lord Li Ru..." she whispered softly and hid behind Fu Xi, making the strategist sweatdrop.

„_Don't worry little girl...later you would make a great concubine to either the lord or his son..._" thought Li Ru and turned to the Lord Xi.

„I am sorry my lord, but I must leave. I have enjoyed the time that I spent with you, but I must go back to Luo Yang, to my lord, Dong Zhuo." Li Ru bowed to him deeply.

Lord Xi only nodded to him and called for one of his maids to lead Li Ru out and help him with whatever he would need. Li Ru walked out with a sneaky smile on his face as the maid led him out of the room. Mi Xi and Fu Xi looked at their father, who was expecting them to bombard him with questions, but that didn't happen.

„Father! How could you have let Dong Zhuo's lackey in our home! You know it well what is he like!" said Fu Xi angrily.

„Somewhat he is right father. Dong Zhuo is not a good man. Please explain to us what he was doing here." Said Mi Xi.

„Very well my children, I will tell you everything."

After his father's words, Mi Xi noticed that her father's expression got different. His once happy face turned into a much more serious looking one. He sat down on the couch and rubbed his forehead. Then he took a deep breath and began to speak.

„As you may know, my children there are currently six kingdoms now. Us the Xis, the Nanmans, the Ma Clan, the Yuan Family, the line of Dong Zhuo's and Gongsun Zan's clan. But now, we noticed that a new force, that is trying to rise and take power. The Yellow Turbans. Their leader, Zhang Jiao, is technically trying to convert the people of China, into maniacal occultists." Said Lord Xi.

„Yellow Turbans?" asked Fu Xi.

„_Could that mean...!_" thought Mi Xi but his father caught her suprised look.

„Yes...these people, the yellow turbans, are brainwashed peasants and farmers actually." said Lord Xi sadly.

Mi Xi's eyes widend as she listened to her father's words. She couldn't stand the thought of more people suffering.

„That is why Lord Li Ru came here. We are teaming up with not only Dong Zhuo but with Yuan Shao, Ma Teng and Gongsun Zan." Lord Xi nodded.

Fu Xi stood up and started to punch the air angrily. „Father! Send me to wherever they are! I will kick their butts!"

Lord Xi let out a chuckle and continued. „We will all go and participate in this campaign."

Suddenly, Mi Xi jumped up and got happy. Finally, she would be on the battlefield to prove herself to everybody! How long she waited for this moment.

„But only Fu Xi will be joining the battle." Ended Lord Xi.

That single sentence made Mi Xi's heart break. She remembered how her father kept promising her that she would soon see the battlefield, but that time never came. And now, that there was the chance for it…but her father won't let her fight, yet again. She suddenly felt a wave of jealousy and rage inside her and opened her mouth to speak.

„This is not fair father! I want to go and fight too! When will you give me the chance to fight?" asked Mi Xi angrily.

„I told you many times. You are a girl. You do not belong to the battlefield. Instead of thinking about fighting, why don't you go and meet up with a nice guy? When will I be a grandfather?" he laughed.

„Yeah! You girls can only sew and cook! Go and make dinner for me!" joined Fu Xi his father and they both began to laugh loudly.

Mi Xi turned around and ran off. She ran into her room and slammed the door behind her.

„How dare they! I will show them who is a real fighter! Stupid Fu Xi...he should wear an apron and cook instead! And father...he is just so unfair to me!" thought Mi Xi and let herself fall on her bed. She sat up and punched her pillow thinking of what Fu Xi and his father said. It made her furious. But her thoughts were interrupted with a strange noise that made her jump. She hopped off of her bed and helped up the poor handmaid that was on the ground.

The handmaid seemed a bit frightend, obviously because of her lady's mood. She have never seen her this angry. Mi Xi let out a sigh and apologized for scaring her and rubbed her temples. The maid smiled weakly, then bowed and arranged her clothes. As she watched her working, a plan formed in Mi Xi's head. She pulled the maid close to her and started to whisper in her ear. The maid's eyes went huge at her words then let out a small laugh. Mi Xi nodded and winked at her. The maid bowed and left the room.

As she laid down on her bed, she thought of her plan and wondered if it would work.

„Of course it would work...and I shall prove the country that us women can fight too!" grinned Mi Xi as she continued to ponder about her plan and what would happen after it.

„Just you wait Fu Xi! I will show you what I am capable of!" thought Mi Xi and slowly fell asleep.

**A/N** : This is my first fic. Ever. I am still amazed that I have written it! The fic will be about the Other Kingdoms. Yes, no Wu, Shu or Wei. If you wondered about Mi Xi, that if she is an OC, then I must say that she is not…but I will not get into spoilers. I think she turned out pretty much like Liu Bei in this chapter, but don't worry, she will be different than him. I hope everybody liked it. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please read and review it!


End file.
